Known image processing devices detect a region corresponding to a predetermined color range when detecting a region within an image.
PTL 1 discloses a method for determining whether or not a target region is a skin color region on the basis of results of a comparison between a hue determined by a color difference signal and a representative value of a hue range of a skin color and a comparison between a chroma degree determined by the color difference signal and a luminance signal.
PTL 2 discloses a method for calculating a first skin color degree based on a luminance signal and a first color difference component Cr, calculating a second skin color degree based on the luminance signal and a second color difference component (Cb+Cr), and defining a region where the first color difference component and the second color difference component fall within a specific range as a skin color region.